One Piece: Pirate Warriors 3
One Piece: Pirate Warriors 3 is a One Piece video game released for the Sony PlayStation 4, PlayStation 3, PlayStation Vita, and Microsoft Windows. The game was announced in Shonen Jump magazine as a sequel to One Piece: Pirate Warriors 2, with Namco Bandai and Tecmo Koei teaming up once again to publish it along with developer Omega Force, a subsidiary of Tecmo Koei.http://forums.arlongpark.net/showthread.php?t=41669&p=3304084&viewfull=1#post3304084 The game takes place from the East Blue Saga until the Dressrosa Arc, with an original ending. A deluxe edition of the game was released on December 21, 2017 in Japan for the Nintendo Switch. Gameplay The gameplay is similar to the first two installments. A new feature is the Kizuna Rush, which summons another character alongside the player in battle to perform a combination attack. Up to four players can be summoned at once this way, with the finishing attacks becoming more powerful as more characters join. During battle, one of the NPC support characters (known as Crew in the game) may become a Hero, which causes the Kizuna Gauge of the support character who is a hero to fill up more easily. Maxing out this support character's Kizuna Level and filling their Kizuna Gauge, will unleash their Hero Power. Each character (Playable & Support) have their own Hero Powers which produce different effects, such as causing a barrage (such as Fujitora causing a barrage of meteors, Sakazuki unleashing a barrage magma, or Garp throwing a barrage of Cannonballs) that deals out damage to every enemy on a stage, restoring health of allied units (Chopper & Sanji's hero power), reducing the enemy units attack power by intimidating them (Zoro and Luffy's Hero Power), or inspiring allied units increasing their combat effectiveness and attack strength. However tough enemies can also unleash their Hero Power which causes a stunned Gauge to appear over their head and when the gauge reaches 0 the enemy will be stunned causing their Hero Power to end. Some characters like Luffy, Usopp, and Sanji can use a special state called an Overdrive which allow them to use their signature power-up states like Gear Second, Diable Jambe, or Sogeking when Kizuna Rush is activated. However these Overdrives are not automatically available and require specific Coins to unlock them. Also for most of the Logia users in the game, their Logia state acts as their Overdrive and unlike characters Luffy, Usopp, and Sanji these Overdrives do not need to be unlocked using Coins. The main story mode, "Legend Log" mode features special cutscenes called "Treasure Events" which can be triggered under certain conditions (e.g. using a certain character, completing specific tasks, defeating a specific enemy, etc.). In addition to the main story mode, there is also a "Dream Log" mode, in which characters and items are revealed and unlocked as the player progresses through the mode's semi-randomized battles. After the Final Island in Dream Log is completed a second harder version called "Nightmare Log" is unlocked. The game features a "Legend Diary" that functions as an overall progress indicator. Achieving S-Ranks on levels, defeating bosses with Special Kizuna Attacks and fulfilling other miscellaneous objectives gradually fills out the grid and rewards the player with coins that can be used to upgrade each character's stats, to unlock their second special attack, or unlock their overdrives (if they have one). The game also features "Skill Posters" for each character that allow the player to unlock various equipable skills by fulfilling certain conditions. All playable characters have a 50 Level Limit and in order to level up a character to Level 100 (the game's maximum level) one must obtain a set of Rare Coins (each character has their own set of coins required) to break their Level Limit. Characters Playable Characters Many characters have a number of costumes to choose from. In the case of the Straw Hat Pirates and Blackbeard, their pre- and post-timeskip costumes have different movesets and special attacks. Unlike the previous game, pre-timeskip characters have no separate character slots. The remaining characters with bolded groups have a different character image and portrait depending on whether they are from pre- or post-timeskip, but no moveset changes. Costumes in italics are DLC. Enemies Supports Only NPCs & Cameos * Kuina * Zeff * Momoo * Nefertari Vivi * Kureha * Hiriluk * Den Den Mushi * Klabautermann/Going Merry * Mont Blanc Cricket * Hattori * Iceburg * Zambai/Franky Family * Spandam * Gol D. Roger * Silvers Rayleigh * Inazuma * Sengoku * Smiley * Suleiman (Generic NPCs) Locations * Shells Town * Orange Town * Syrup Village * Baratie * Arlong Park * Loguetown * Drum Island * Alabasta * Jaya * Skypiea * Water 7 * Enies Lobby * Thriller Bark * Sabaody Archipelago * Impel Down * Marineford * Fish-Man Island * Punk Hazard * Dressrosa Story Arcs * Romance Dawn Arc * Orange Town Arc * Syrup Village Arc * Baratie Arc * Arlong Park Arc * Loguetown Arc * Drum Island Arc * Alabasta Arc * Jaya Arc * Skypiea Arc * Water 7 Arc * Enies Lobby Arc * Post-Enies Lobby Arc * Thriller Bark Arc * Sabaody Archipelago Arc * Impel Down Arc * Marineford Arc * Return to Sabaody Arc * Fish-Man Island Arc * Punk Hazard Arc * Dressrosa Arc Gallery Trivia *In the game's opening, a scene with young Luffy, Sabo, and Ace each holding up a cup of Sake is shown, which is a reference to how they became brothers. **In the game's opening, several story cutscenes (such as Luffy receiving his Straw Hat from Shanks) are briefly shown in panels on the pages of a manga (as the pages go from right-to-left), until it is cut up by Kuro's Cat Claws. **At the end of the opening, adult Luffy, Sabo, and Ace each unleash their signature fire-based punches: Luffy uses Gomu Gomu no Red Hawk, while Ace and Sabo each use Hiken. *This is the first One Piece game to be on the PS4 and PC platform, not including J-Stars Victory Vs+. *Many small references to the series are made during the gameplay, such as Sanji not being able to attack women and Hancock's Devil Fruit powers having no effect on Fujitora due to him being blind. References External Links *Official Japanese site Navigation pl:One Piece: Pirate Warriors 3 Category:Video Games